


From Audio to Visual

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: One Night In Moscow [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's trying to decide if he's angry or aroused by what he's hearing. Or maybe a bit of both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Audio to Visual

Pepper's been distracted for days, and it's taken this long for Tony to be focused enough on her to really think about finding out why. She says she's just tired, but he's not entirely convinced that's the case - and even less so now, as he stands outside her window. It's open just enough for him to clearly hear what's going on inside, though he doesn't think she's aware the window is open even the crack it is.

Right now, he wishes he had the suit on, instead of doing this the old-fashioned way. Because if he did, he wouldn't be clenching impotent fists at the sound of what are either Russian endearments or a mouth that needs washed out with soap. And trying to decide if the fact that he thinks the woman he's fallen in love with is fucking one of his few enemies worth the name is arousing or infuriating. Or maybe both.

It is, though, compelling, and he can't bring himself to walk away and leave Pepper her privacy. The murmurs, the creak of the bed, the sound of skin sliding over skin. The images that accompany that when he closes his eyes, leaning against the wall. He doesn't really want to think about Pepper with Vanko, but his brain won't cooperate, synthesizing images from memories and imagination to accompany the sounds drifting out the window into the warm night air.

And despite the anger - or perhaps because of it - at the thought of who's in there with Pepper (instead of him), he's finding he can't deny the arousal that courses through him. So he listens closer, his hands still clenched to avoid reaching for the zipper of his trousers and jerking off to the sounds of sex coming from Pepper's apartment. Fixing the sounds in his mind, knowing he's going to come to the memory of those sounds when he gets back home.

He has to wait a long moment after he hears Pepper's breathless gasp, the stuttered release of the breath before he can even think about moving, and her husky command for Ivan to come nearly makes Tony do the same in his pants. He grits his teeth, carefully pushing away from the wall, and picking his way back across the lawn toward the parking lot.

The drive back to his mansion is torture, arousal and anger feeding each other as he speeds along the highway. Going back and forth in his mind between masturbating to remembered sounds and taking a cold shower before calling Pepper and demanding to know who she has at her apartment, and why she didn't tell him. Especially if it's Vanko, who's supposed to be dead, anyway. And there's another question to get the answer for, while he's thinking about it.

Though, she hasn't been distracted long enough to have gotten him out of prison. She'd been too busy handling the fall out from Vanko's attack at Monaco to have done so. He thinks, anyway. It's a curiosity that occupies his thoughts and mutes both anger and arousal until he pulls into his garage.

Tony sits for a long moment before he tells Jarvis to make sure no one disturbs him, heading up to his bedroom. He'll ask Pepper about Vanko in the morning.


End file.
